


Enfrentamiento

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Porqué Laura Roslin apreta el gatillo en 4x02 - Six of One.





	Enfrentamiento

Llevaba el arma en la mano derecha. Cargada de rabia, Kara la apuntó directamente al pecho e hizo que se levantara y, desesperada, trató de convencerla.

Era la primera vez que una persona la apuntaba con un arma. Incluso en Nueva Cáprica, en medio de un pelotón de fusilamiento, se había sentido más segura que frente a ella. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y apenas pudo responder cuando Starbuck, a quien su fama la precedía por su inexistente diplomacia, le escupió una pregunta a la cara.

Sus gritos desesperados estaban cobrando efecto. Dejó de escuchar. 

Recordó a Leoben.

Ya había pasado por aquello y la habían engañado. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar los susurros, los engaños con los que había conseguido desequilibrarla, y cómo, aún por encima de su raciocinio y su fe en Adama, la había hecho dudar.

La especialidad de los cylon era la manipulación y, con esfuerzo, intentó recordarse que la suya también. Llevaba más tiempo jugando a aquel juego que ninguno de ellos, y por ello, por el destino y a pesar de su voluntad, había sucumbido a las artimañas mas bajas de un político. Las mentiras.

Trató de hacer oídos sordos, pero acusaciones como “por ti”, “por una visión”, “esta es mi familia” estaban consiguiendo hacer mella en algún rincón de su mente. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la respuesta física estaba comenzando a manifestarse en sus ojos cuando se presentó la oportunidad de terminar con aquella farsa.

Con lágrimas nublándole la visión de una Kara que, con una pasión desgarradora, mendigaba a gritos confianza y con la pistola a su disposición, supo que no iba a poder hacerlo. 

-Te hicieron perfecta, ¿no es así? –habló, y tan sólo se dio cuenta de haber alzado la voz cuando las palabras ahogadas se empujaron para salir de su garganta. 

Estaba a punto de romperse cuando el recuerdo del cuerpo caliente de Leoben abrazándola, susurrándole, terminó de enfurecerla. 

No volvería a suceder.

Necesitaba aferrarse a la idea de que marcaba la diferencia cuando su deber se imponía más allá de cualquier dificultad, de cualquier límite, del odio que sentirían por ella después, por la sencilla razón de que era necesario. Tuvo que repetírselo cuando, conteniendo las lágrimas tan sólo unos segundos más, cogió la pesada pistola entre sus manos.

A veces, hacer lo correcto era un lujo que no se podían permitir.

Con una fría determinación cerró los ojos y disparó.

***


End file.
